You're So Bad But I Want a Taste of You
by MamaSpobette
Summary: "This was wrong, so, so incredibly wrong. Still, she had no intention of stopping. Knowing what she knew was frightening, but damn did she love the thrill of being scared as she played with danger." Spoby. Oneshot.


**So in all honesty, this was inspired by the song _A Little Taste_ by Skyler Stonestreet. If you haven't heard it, check it out. I'd even recommend listening to it while you read this, just to kind of amp things up. The lyrics I inserted belong to her genius self and I take no credit for them so please don't show up on my doorstep and sue me; my only compensation would be Trident Layers because fangirling isn't a stable occupation (the only thing it brings to the table is piles of tissues). Still not a master of tying in lyrics, so I hope you enjoy! Playing around with the "dark-side" a bit here. Explores Toby being on the -A Team and Spencer adjusting to this. Snaps to Ana and Tracey for letting me invade their inboxes prior to proceeding with this baby. **

**Italics indicate lyrics, yo.**

**Reviews are like sunshine ;) **

**You're So Bad But I Want a Taste of You**

* * *

"You can do this."

It was the thirty-seventh time Spencer had attempted to put her racing mind to ease that night.

Knuckles confronted the familiar door that was standing between she and bull's-eye. Unsure rawness of her hands plus the chills flowing through her veins was credit of the cyclone weather she'd just bulldozed through- the drop in temperature with extreme winds usually went hand in hand with November- or if it was knowing that at any moment she could get caught. Maybe it was the fact that by coming here she was putting herself in harm's way; disobeying not only her friends' advice, but her own internal "mayday!" messages. She knew why _she_ was here, but he didn't, so when the door flew open on the fifth knock, Toby stood there, completely stunned by her bravery - or stupidity.

He still was wearing his -A team get-up, his hood still up from whatever his last stint of torment was. He wasn't given much time to react, because Spencer's dogmatism lead her to invite herself in.

It was dark, save for his desk, and it was obvious that Toby had been scheming about something prior to her arrival, but she didn't let that stop her.

As soon as Toby was turned around facing her, the door shutting behind him, she said hello to his face with the back of her hand. He retracted a bit, but stepped forward, ready to battle, that menacing look on his face that he had by now mastered. The cold front Toby was putting up didn't phase Spencer in the least, and she continued punishing him for his double-dealing with her fists. Her fury got the best of her, and for a very brief moment she forgot entirely why she had even driven here in the first place. Clearly, this wasn't the smartest choice she'd ever made (but then again, she was Spencer Hastings; she didn't ever look both ways before crossing the street). She was now behind closed doors with the enemy and she hadn't informed her family nor her friends of her whereabouts.

Suddenly, the door wasn't close enough.

Before Spencer could make an escape, Toby yanked roughly on her wrist, spinning her. Her body slammed against his, knocking the wind out of both of them. He had her sandwiched between he and the door in a matter of seconds, those ultramarine surveillances peering into her coffee ones as he brought her arms up over her head, taking those prisoner too. Spencer's brain was losing a battle with her body. Her official white flag went up when Toby arrested her bottom lip between his. She felt his tongue reunite with hers, her arms suddenly feeling as if they were saddled with cement. When Toby began pulling on that same lip with his teeth, she knew she was bewitched. Bailing out her lip, Spencer dove in for a proper kiss. This time, she was an active participant, going willingly.

_You're so bad, but I want a taste,_

_a little taste you have,_

_come on over, right now_

_take me down,_

_I want your poison._

Had they not been so experienced with this, the desperate percussion would have resulted in their teeth clanking together. Their bodies firmly pressed together, their jaws stretched. Tongues were darting back and forth in an invasion as hands roamed like a thorough security pat down.

_I thought this was just a phase,_

_but every day I slip, starting over_

_you crawl through my skin, and I let you in_

Spencer's cold fingers were working on the pesky zipper of Toby's jacket, pushing it off his shoulders, while Toby popped off every button of Spencer's saddle colored pea coat. He had it maneuvered down her arms and onto the floor with ease, before moving back to pull her metallic mini dress over her head. It soon accompanied his jacket and her pea coat at their ankles. Spencer said sayanora to her pumps. Toby followed suit, kicking off boots eagerly, making his way up her long legs with damp kisses on his way back up. Spencer's hands skyrocketed to his locks, digging in there to massage his scalp in appreciation as his lips reached the lining of her panties. Leaving his mouth parked below her belly button to create a mark, Toby dragged them down slowly, tracing his large hands up her sides as he brought his mouth back to hers.

She welcomed it happily, throwing everything into their kiss. She let her lips wander to his earlobe, before they became a vacuum withdrawing a loud groan from her victim. Her hands busied themselves with his jeans, wanting to eliminate them from the picture as soon as possible.

_A little taste,_

_a little taste_

_a little taste._

This was wrong, so, so incredibly wrong. Yet...she had no intention of stopping. Knowing what she knew was frightening, but damn did she love the thrill of being scared as she played with danger.

Feeling his skin against hers as he hoisted her up against the door to worship her neck was like walking a tightrope; knowing she was walking a very fine-fine line had her adrenaline pumping. She didn't know what had taken over her, but she was glad it had.

_Oh how you give me chills,_

_hold my breath 'til it kills me_

At this point, she didn't really care what the result was. There'd be ramifications for her actions, but she'd deal with them later. He could rip her heart to pieces and she'd still die happily from this moment. All she wanted was Toby to love her; to feel as close to him as she did before she found out his true intentions. He was definitely taking the bait with no hesitation, almost as if he needed her just as much as she needed him.

_Come on, tear me apart_

_I'll rest in peace, yeah._

Toby's lips suctioning between the valley of her breasts threw her into overdrive, and she growled his name in compliance; her nails sinking into the top of his collarbone and dragging down, leaving behind claw marks. He hissed against her skin, causing a vibration.

Their desire to collaborate was so evident by now that it was too much to handle. Toby's feet fought hastily against the floorboard as he brought her over to his mattress, his hands crawling up and down her back to skillfully remove her laced bra. Spencer lowered her arms to pick up the speed of his task, killing two birds with one stone by submerging his boxers simultaneously.

When her hands began venturing onto private property, Toby lost his balance, causing them both to tumble back onto the sheets. Their otherwise inseparable lips were disconnected upon impact, allowing both of them to laugh at Toby's impeccable clumsiness. Truthfully, it was the first time Spencer had laughed - or smiled- since she'd made the horrifying discovery about her now former boyfriend. Her playful expression washed away like initials carved into the sand on a shore just as quickly as it had formed.

_Don't stop,_

_I haven't had enough_

Ever attentive- at least that hadn't changed- Toby rolled off of the breathless beauty, the feeling of the cool sheets refreshing against his blazing skin.

There was a look of genuine concern as he propped himself up on his side to gaze down at her, "Spencer, what is it?"

Turning her head in his direction, Spencer shamelessly browsed over his features like he was a menu and she was starving, "Just so we're one-hundred percent clear here, I am still furious with you."

Reaching around to bring her leg over his hip, Toby massaged her back tenderly.

"Anger is good. It's passionate. You can be mad at me. You can even hate me, I wouldn't blame you."

Spencer's eyes zoned in on his lips, "I don't hate you."

Toby's angled stare informed her that he didn't buy it.

"Okay," Spencer admitted, aligning her body to press deeper into his, "There might be a fraction of hate towards you harboring in the pit of my stomach, just bubbling beneath the surface waiting to erupt."

"Then let it," Toby breathed, silencing her with a deep kiss. He cupped her face lovingly before letting it run down her body, wrapping her leg around him as he aligned himself for some serious anger therapy.

_You're mine until the sun comes up,_

_I can't have just one_

His movements were deep, slow in pace at first, but intensifying as she adjusted. Her arches against him and the vocal responses he was rewarded with encouraged him, and he nipped roughly at the shelter her jaw provided her larynx. His swift movements combined with the pulsating against her throat were driving Spencer absolutely crazy. She couldn't get close enough to him, her body trying to keep up with Toby's choreography. Her stomach had been in knots since she had arrived, but she could feel every part of her untangle, the air blanketing them getting thicker by the second.

_Baby, I'm afraid_

_but I like being __frightened_

_baby what's the deal with that?_

_Tip toe 'round the idea,_

_I pose like a convict,_

_I pretend this isn't life. _

In exchange for the bruises Toby was leaving on her neck, Spencer was repaying his skin with deep penetration up and down his back and shoulders with her nails. She dug them deeper every time his hips rocked upwards. Toby pitched her move right back, lifting himself enough to scratch up her inner right thigh.

Spencer took advantage of his position, nearly head butting him as she sat up, positioning their bodies so that she had the upper-hand. He didn't complain, his hands fastened to her hips as they proceeded. Her head bowed to dig into his chest, biting, sucking; her hands pulling brutally at his hair. All of the anger that had built up like a poorly played game of Tetris was fully channeled now, knowing very well that she was being extremely rough with the boy she once treated so preciously.

Sweat coated her skin, and the room felt more like July than November now. But as Toby felt her shiver against him, he returned her back onto the mattress to linger over her.

_Baby I just want your lovin..._

_a little taste. _

As his sea-like eyes stared into hers, so gently, the mood changed instantly. His movements were slower, less aggressive, more careful. His rough hands were no longer digging into her, but like a ghost. Spencer picked up on this change in his eyes, her own cinnamon windows softening to mirror his. It didn't seem fair at all. Here she was being leered in by this beautiful ocean and she'd forgotten her life jacket.

It wasn't hate that she was trying to emulate now; it was the love she undeniably still housed for him. It was the love that still wrapped tightly around her heart, suffocating her whenever she tried to breathe. It was the love that ran deep in her veins with no intention of vacating now...possibly not ever.

Those baby blues diving deep into her soul were not evil. They were kind. Concerned. Loving. Filled with passion. Troubled.

"Toby," Spencer whispered, affectionately stroking his hairline.

A whisper was returned against her swollen lips as Toby took the hand that had been clutching his pillow case and pushed his fingers through hers. His thumb gently danced over her face, before his hand retired from that position and went to prop up her lower back.

_Baby, I just want your lovin'._

He knew exactly what he wanted to say to her, but he knew that saying those three words would only break her more. He knew that if he said them out loud, it would not only break her, but him. He was already subjecting himself to vulnerability, to his Achilles Heel by making love to her right now. So instead he relied on his warm touch, his tender kisses, his intense gazes, to get the message across. She trembled beneath him, squeezing his palm, her breath hitching in her throat. How she managed to call out his name in her current high was beyond her, but she did. The trembling of her legs ceased, as the wave Toby had been trying to bring in finally washed over her.

"Spencer," he breathed against her lips, opening his eyes to check on her.

Their bodies rose and fell in perfect sync as she came back to him, her eyes threatening to pour out the tears that had started forming.

Toby knew asking her if she was okay now would be foolish; of course she wasn't okay. He'd betrayed her trust and had broken her heart. Kissing away her tears, he found angel kisses against her closed eyelids and forehead a reassuring alternative of vocally expressing his feelings for her.

_A little taste. _

The forbidden lovers stayed in the comfort of that position as they both came back down to Earth, Spencer cradling Toby's head against her neck as they recharged.

Toby was wondering how he'd ever be able to give Spencer up, tracing lazy patterns against her back when he felt her lips dab at his neck. A spark of lightening would pale in comparison to the electricity jolting through their veins as they once again got lost in skin and sheets.

The flashing red lights on the bedside went from 6:57 to 9:44, the tally of how many times they made love just as great of a mystery as the location of Spencer's clothing she'd showed up unexpectedly in. Every muscle in Spencer screamed as she bent over to snatch Toby's boxers she had to eagerly discarded a few hours ago.

Trailing kisses up her back, before planting a final one against her bare shoulder, Toby laughed softly. "Still a thief, I see."

"Yeah, well, somethings never change."

His boxers now over her hips, Spencer allowed Toby to pull her backwards into him, giggling as he threw her back onto the bed.

"Wow, after that meteor shower of passion, you're still not satisfied?" Spencer teased, poking at his chest.

A grimace as she prodded that tender spot led her eyes to investigate the source of his discomfort, assuming it was one of the many territorial bites she'd left as a present. When she noticed what looked to be a seemingly fresh scar, her hand darted up to brush over it tenderly.

"Okay, please don't tell me that damage was inflicted by me!"

Toby shook his head, "No. Courtesy wake up call from the big boss when I start to stray."

Once again growing back to his stone-state, Toby rose off of her body, permitting her to fish around for something to conceal her upper body.

She made use of his -A team uniform; at least the black jacket, tucking her arms in the proper holes before standing up to join him near the door. He'd somehow managed to slip on his jeans during the transition, and his hand was already tucked around the door knob as he waited for her to make her exit. He had to keep appearances. Too many hours had passed where he'd let his guard down. He knew he'd be paying for this later, and he knew that Spencer needed to leave immediately before his next mission came in on his phone, especially since it involved her.

Spencer knew she was pressing her luck, but she still let her fingers run over his chest, "Does it hurt?"

"All the time."

He wasn't talking about his injury and she knew it.

Pressing gentle kisses over his heartbeat, Spencer brought them up to his neck, focusing in on the skin on his throat.

"How long do I have before I'm in the danger zone again?"she purred.

"What makes you think you're safe now? I'll give you a five minute head start."

"You do realize we've just become a younger version of Mr. and Mrs. Smith, right? Playing against each other."

Toby raised a brow.

Spencer grinned, placing the hood of his jacket over her head, "It's kind of hot."

Toby brought her into him, sneaking his hands around her waist under the midnight material. He put pressure on the dimples in her lower back, before letting his fingers play the xylophone of her rib-cage and then back around to dive down the flat plane of her stomach. Looping his fingers through the boxers she'd stolen from the floor so that they teased her hip bones, he bit his lip.

"You in that jacket is hot."

Zipping up the jacket she'd stolen from him, Toby gave her one last scan.

Spencer knew that if she didn't hit the road now she'd really be in trouble, plus she was due to meet up with the girls for some late night detective work against the -A team; which included Toby. She raised her lips to his very briefly, though he didn't respond like he had been before and she knew it was probably because he'd indulged more than he should have and needed to distance himself to stay focused.

"Don't worry, I'm leaving. Don't want to blow my cover. If the girls beat me home and notice I'm not there, all hell will break loose."

"I think it already has, hasn't it?"

Chuckling lowly, Spencer traced his hands with hers.

Once she stepped out of that door, out of the warmth and security of his arms, she was free game and she knew it. It was ironic, really. She felt the safest in his embrace, yet he was the enemy. Taking pause in the doorway as Toby opened the door for her to escape, she threw him an over-the-shoulder wink.

"Pleasure doing business with you. I trust you'll keep this a secret. You know how to keep a secret, don't you?"

The twisted smirk that appeared on his face was both scary and sexy as hell, discreetly raking her fingers with his before letting go.

Half running down the rustic stairs, Spencer lowered her shoulders in an attempt to be as low key as possible, exiting Toby's residence.

Little did she know, three hooded figures were watching her, stepping out of the shadows of the dark alley they'd been using as base to spy since they'd followed her to this location.

As soon as Spencer's tires screeched against the pavement, the hoods came off, revealing a very shocked Aria, Emily, and Hanna; unable to process what they had just witnessed.


End file.
